


Speaking in Bodies

by haleyospaghettio



Series: Josh/Reader [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Underwear Kink, cheesy cute josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh (who has an underwear kink and an established relationship with you) takes you to the bone zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!! This is kind of in-line with the story but not really. Everyone's at the lodge and I mean, the rest is irrelevant bc PORN. It's got some story but it's mostly just smut. Um, I hope you like it? I liked it but I'm the author so it doesn't matter. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave feedback if you want. It makes my heart happy. :-)

     “So, dude..are you gonna hit that this weekend?”

     You hear Mike ask Josh this, and you _know_ they’re talking about you.

     Your cheeks flush and you try your damnedest to keep anything but a scowl off of your face as you inspect a family photo of the Washington’s sitting on a stand in the hall of the lodge, purposely keeping your face away from them as you hear Josh’s laugh and more murmurs from Mike, who isn’t trying hard at all to be subtle. There’s nothing interesting about the picture, really. It’s from when they went on one of their many vacations, this one at some beach with rich yellow sand and a dark, shimmery ocean.

     You try to focus on it anyway, anything to avoid the man whores just a few feet away from you talking about the possibility of you being laid.

      _I never noticed how dark Beth’s eyes were,_ you think, but you totally knew. Everyone did; it was one of the many things that stood out about the Washington’s. Your attempts to redirect your mind are proven fruitless whenever you hear Mike try again.

     “Well, are you?!”

     “I don’t know, man,” Josh laughs, and it’s full and hearty and it echoes off of the walls of the lodge. You smile at the sound of it.

     “Don’t tell me that you don’t know.” You sees Mike roll his eyes out of your peripheral vision, and immediately busy yourself with the photo and miniature copy of the phone book lying next to it as his eyes move over to you.

     “I’d hit that,” he says casually and you can hear the approval in his voice and feel his eyes skimming over you.

      “What the hell do you think you’re hitting, Michael?” Jessica. She stamps, shaking show off of her boots and showing her anger at all once.

      “Ah, an ice cyle, duh,” he punches Josh’s arm and glides over to Jessica. “I’d totally hit that ice cycle. Look at it! It’s huge,” he points to a frozen, pointy piece of ice hanging from the gutter out the window that is actually rather small, and not even really an ice cycle so much as a mutated ice formation.

     You laugh at his idiocy. “Nice save, Monroe.” You say it aloud without meaning to and suddenly all of the eyes in the room (Jessica’s, Josh’s, Mike’s) are on you. Jessica looks at you as if just now noticing your presence for the first time and cocks an eyebrow, then immediately turns to lob a punch at Mike in realization.

     “You were talking about her?” It doesn’t come out as a question. “You asshole!”

     He cradles his shoulder. “Hey,” he says, wounded. “Don’t be like that, babe.”

     “Yeah, babe, don’t be like that.” Emily comes in, speaking in a mocking tone.

     Matt comes in after her, hauling her bags and his own in his hands. “Hey, Em, not necessary.”

     Emily ignores him. “You caught on way quicker than I thought,” she says, impressed. “I guess you’re not such a dumb blonde anymore. Your brain is finally growing! Unbelievable. Congrats.”

     “Shut up, bitch,” Jessica spits, unable to come up with a come back.

     It’s on.

     Just as you move to pick up your bag off of the floor, ready to move from your spot to the living room for a better view, you feel someone come up behind you.

     “Josh,” you nod.

     “How’d you know it was me?” He asks, sounding genuinely confused on how you busted his gig.

     “I smelt your breath,” you say cooly, watching as Emily and Jessica wag fingers at each other and spit insults back and forth. You can’t hear them anymore; Josh is behind you, with you, and everything else is gone and irrelevant.

     “Does it smell that bad?” He laughs and moves closer to you, so that you’re pressed together. He’s taller than you by a decent amount, so your body parts don’t line up, but it doesn’t matter to you, or him it seems.

     He leans forward and rests his chin on your shoulder. “No. It smells like coffee. Did you make coffee?” You turn to face him and he shakes his head.  
  
     "Nah, I picked some up on the way here.” He nods at the trash can a few feet away, which is surprisingly full of trash. A to-go coffee cup from the gas station sits atop the pile. You roll your eyes playfully. “You’re such a disappointment, Josh.”

     He smiles. “Maybe I could make it up to you.” The hopefulness and unsureness in his voice surprises you. You’d never heard Josh sound so unsure of himself. Even in the worst situations, he’d always had a confidence to him.

     Not so much now, it seemed.

     You tuck it aside, sure he would be embarrassed if you were to point it out and even more sure he didn’t want or need want that right now. “What,” you say, trying to bring the playfulness back to the conversation, “are you going to ‘hit this?’” You speak in your best Mike impression and point to your ass.

     He laughs again, and you note that his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “You heard Mike, huh?”

     “You guys were literally feet away from me. There was like, nothing between us. Not even a wall.”

     “Okay, okay,” he raises his hands. “All perverted-ness aside, I’d love to spend the night with you.” He gives a toothy grin and rubs the back of his neck. Then, doubles over into a bow. “If you’ll have me,” he says, his voice changing from sheepish boy to a poor attempt at what sounds like a British butler.

     It’s your turn to laugh. “I’ll have you,” you say, unable to stop smiling.

     “Right now?”

     “Right now,” you agree. You glance at Emily and Jessica, still engaging with one another while Matt and Mike pull helplessly at them. “Anything to get away from these hot messes.” He holds a hand out to you, the grin never leaving his face.

•

     You slip away from the rest of the group, hand in hand with Josh. He takes you upstairs, and to your surprise, he leads you not to his room, but one of the guest rooms. “Why aren’t we staying in your room?” You ask curiously.

     He bites his lip and exhales loudly and slowly, as if holding something back. “I have a lot of family photos in there,” he says.

     Oh, you think. “I don’t really want to see pictures of my sisters right now.” The words come out so quietly you can hardly hear them, but in the next second his voice has changed back to his happy, peppy self. “Especially not when I’m hitting this,” he gestures to you with his free hand and you give a smile, though on the inside you can feel your chest ache.

      _Poor Josh. He’ll never be over it._

     You feel as if you should say something, but aren’t sure what to say, so instead you tighten your grip on his hand and never let your smile falter. Thankfully, the sadness seems to as left his face as he returns it, and then turns away from you to push open the dark wooden door.

     The whole lodge smells like must, and this room is no different. Josh reaches into his pocket and pulls out a car air freshener. You laugh. “Why did you bring that with you?”

     He grins. “For the sole hope of getting to hook up with you. I wanted you to, ah, I don’t know, not smell must?”

     “Oh, you want me to smell minty fresh?”

      “It’s cherry, actually.” Josh taps the small, red tree, which he’s now hung on a small nail sticking out of the wall. He sticks out his tongue and flashes his snow white teeth. “You’re so uncultured. It’s a good thing you’re hot.”

     “You forgot intelligent, kind, good natured, funny, etc. I could go on,” you say casually as you kick off your boots and sit on the edge of the bed.

      “Oh, whatever,” he laughs breathlessly. “Can we get on with it? This is Chris’s room. Not sure he’ll be waiting around for us all night.”

      “This is Chris’s room? Aw, what! Josh!” You spring from the bed like a Jack-in-the-box. “I don’t want to have sex in the bed Chris is going to sleep in!”

      Josh laughs again and places his hands on your shoulder. “Relax,” he says, his voice is the perfect combination of warm and scratchy and you feel like doing whatever he tells you to. “We’ll change the sheets.” He points at the closet. “Fresh set. Would you rather do it where Emily and Matt will fuck? Or where sweet, innocent Ashley will sleep?”

      You roll your eyes. “Whatever, okay. If you tell him about it, though, I’ll literally kill you.”

     He raises his hands in surrender. “Whatever you say.” He kisses you, then, and the  irritability and uncomfort are gone like a finger snap. “Let’s do it like porn stars,” he says, and you laugh against his lips and flick his ear.

     “You’re terrible,” you say, and it’s his turn to laugh.

      “You love it. You love me.”

       You think about your eight month anniversary coming up, and a sudden montage of your relationship so far flashes in your mind. Coffee shops, theaters, music stores, his bedroom, your bedroom, the park, everywhere you two have went, every shitty joke and hand hold and kiss and you realize, then, that you do love him. You’ve known it for a long time, but you’ve never really said it before.

      “I do,” you murmur against his lips as he pushes you back on the mattress. “I love you, Josh.” The smile on his face is so wide and sweet and toothy that it makes your heart hurt. He kisses you again, once, twice.

      “I love you, too.” He says it so sweetly, fully and earnestly that you feel like nobody else could possibly love you more than he does. He kicks off his shoes, then his socks. Glancing down at your feet, he asks, “Want me to take yours?” You wiggle your feet in your wooly socks.

     “I’m good.”

  
      His smile widens, if that were even possible, as he moves to unbutton his flannel. In the next minute, his shirts and jeans are on the floor in a heap and he’s moving over to you. You left your clothes on, because you know that he loves undressing you. You watch him as he slides your coat off of you, then your sweater and the buttoned blouse underneath, and then lastly, your bra. You watch his eyes glaze over your skin as it becomes visible; they’re full of want and approval. It seems to take all of his willpower to not stray from the task and touch your breasts.

      Your pants are next, and after, your leg warmers. You’re left in your underwear, the pair with the dark floral pattern and bright pink bow. Upon seeing them, Josh looks up at you. “Are these new?” he questions.

      You nod and run a hand through his hair. “Do you like them?”

      He reaches a tender hand out to rub you through the fabric. You release an mmmmh in response to the touch. His eyes follow the movements of his hand as he touches you, and finally he nods. “They’re pretty. They look good on you, too.” You smile and continue to stroke his hair as he continues to touch you. You try to even your breathing as feel your wetness seeping through the fabric and in turn feel the silken texture rubbing you in all the right places.

      Josh has a thing for this.

       He loves touching you and licking you through your underwear, and he knows that you both hate it and love it, because it feels so damn good but it leaves you in the space of the sand where the tide comes close to washing over and dragging you to sea, but never does. He loves taking you to the edge and leaving you there momentarily. Josh Washington is a lover of suspense.

     You tug on his hair and he looks up at you. “Fuck me,” you say, and he licks his lips. Josh makes his way up to you, and reclaims your mouth with his. The taste of coffee and chapstick fill your mouth again as the smell of cherry from the air freshener and the sharp vanilla of his cologne. He kisses you again, repeatedly, each impossibly more loving and sweet and more invasive.

     His tongue makes its way into your mouth and practically starts wrestling with yours. One hand is on your hip and the other is lower, at first rubbing your inner thigh and then moving to stroke himself. He removes his mouth from yours and attaches it to your neck. He sucks on the sensitive skin roughly and you groan and curl your wool-cladded toes. “Are you ready for me?” he asks, and you feel the hot space between your legs ache. You open your mouth to say please, but all that comes out is a whine. You feel his lips twist into a smile on your neck.

     He pushes inside of you then, to the hilt, and you both moan on impact. He moves his head quickly away from your neck and starts a rough, fast pace. You open your mouth at the sudden force and waves of pleasure rushing over you, but you only get the beginning of the sound out before his mouth meets yours again and catches the sound.

    He’s moving quickly and roughly, and the sound of his skin slapping against yours and the muffled moans and groans fills the room. Being with Josh is indescribable.

     He’s rough and harsh at some points, occasionally biting your stainless skin or sucking at it and leaving a hickey behind, or thrusting into you so roughly and deeply that you see stars and can’t move, you just lie there making obscene noises and scratching his back while he fucks you.

    Others, he’s more gentle. His thrusts will be shallow and deep and slow, and when he pulls back you’ll be a mess, mewling for more. He’ll lick and kiss your flesh, never daring to stain it. His hands will explore your body, though you both know he already knows every inch.

     Josh is rough and quick this time, because you two don’t have a lot of time. Your legs are spread and wrapped around him like a vice grip while he fucks into you. The bed is creaking under you both, in sync with your bodies. You rake your eyes over him, watching breathlessly as he works. His brow’s are drawn in concentration and his body is taut and covered in a sheen lay of perspiration as he thrusts into you. His eyes meet yours and you wonder if your pupils are as blown as his are.

     His movements become more desperate you note that your stomach is warm and coiling. One of the many things that drew you to Josh in the beginning was how in-sync you were. You always seemed to finish eating at the same time, put the same foot in front of the other, and even in school you’d turn in your papers at the same time and even, more often than not, had the same answers right and wrong. Your Spanish teacher often accused you two of cheating, though you sat on opposite sides of the room. You got detention for it once, and you both laughed silently at each other the entire time.

     You sat on opposite sides of the room in detention as well.

     “I’m close,” he leans forward and rasps in your ear. You smirk and run your hand against his cheekbone, watching him come undone in front of you and trying to keep yourself from doing the same.

     “Me, too,” you whisper, and you pull his lips to yours and kiss him again. Josh is always a gentleman to you in the bedroom; no matter what pace you’re going or if you’re having a quickie or gentle or rough or whatever, he lets you come first, and he’s always just seconds behind you, riding you both through it.

     You decide that this time, it should be different. You kiss him again, and then again as you tighten yourself around him. He groans into your mouth and you feel his hips falter. “I want you to come first.”

     He leans his forehead on yours as he pulls away from your mouth. “Why?” he rasps as he slows his pace.

     “Wanna see the look on your face. I’m usually too deep in my own bliss to see yours. I want to see you.” You both lick your lips at the same. You laugh and he smiles and quickens his thrusts again.

     “Whatever you want,” he says as the shade of his cheeks turn from pink to red. He continues fucking you, faster. He’s thrusting quickly and harshly and messily, excited and wanting and needing to come already. You’re lying below him, taking in the almost pained but beautiful look on his face, and doing your best to race to the finish and come undone with him.

     Finally, his grunts and facial expressions cease and he jerks out of you and grabs himself, stroking, just as a string of sticky white spurts out of him and covers your lower stomach and your sex. You groan at the sight as he does so, and he returns it with a whine. He pumps his dick once, twice, three times, emptying it, then collapses beside you in a heap on the rumpled bed sheets.

      He looks over at you, breathless and exhausted and smiling. “Well?” he questions. “How do I look when I come? When you make me come?”

      Your voice catches in your throat and you blush. “You look beautiful, Josh.” He gives you a toothy grin. The image of his face is burned into your mind; the way his mouth opened in a perfect o and his upper half went rigid while his lower worked relentlessly. Then you remember, when you snap away from the memory, that you haven’t come yet and fuck, you need to.

     You lower your hand between your legs, and as you do Josh nudges your hand away with his own. “Let me.” He lays his other arm out and you curl into his side and spread your legs for him. His slender fingers work their way between your folds and he holds them apart with his pinky finger and pointer finger and uses his middle to rub and flick your clit.

      You’re so close and it feels so damn good and before you know it you’re whining and bucking your hips against his hand. You bury your face in his shoulder and he kisses your head as he works his fingers a bit quicker and presses down a bit harder.

     That’s all it takes. Your back arches and your toes curl and you moan obscenely loud, just like a fucking porn star, except yours isn’t for show. The pleasure washes over your entire body and it stops moving, frozen in bliss. Then it finally leaves your body and you whine into his skin as your body untenses and relaxes. “Josh,” you rasp, and he pulls your head up so that he can kiss you.

    A voice from out in the hallway makes you both stop in your tracks.  
  
     “Are you little horn dogs almost done in my bed?” It’s Chris.

      You roll your eyes and move away to get dressed. Josh rubs his eyes and smiles. “Maybe!” he yells. “A round two is possible.”

“It’s not,” you say flatly and toss his jeans at him. The skin crinkles around his eyes as he laughs.


End file.
